enigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Exit
Exit (イグジット, Igujitto) is chapter 39 of the ǝnígmǝ manga. Summary Realizing that Kijima's diminishing power is causing the school to collapse, Sumio directs everyone to the exit. Shigeru and Moto, however, remind him that they don't have an eight password. Sudō tries to force Kijima into giving them an eighth password. Suddenly, large round holes start to appear all over the hallway. One of the holes opens above Sudō and Kijima. Kijima pushes Sudō out of the way, letting a locker fall on him. Sudō and Sumio watch in shock, while Aru, crying, desperately tries to help him up. Sudō tries to shake Kijima back to consciousness, but to no avail. Starting to panic, Moto asks if Shigeru can pull off another future prediction for the last password. Sumio pushes Shigeru out of the way of more falling debris. He instructs Sudō to take everyone with him to the exit. Sudō hesitates at first, to which Sumio starts to beg him to do so. Irritated, Sudō starts to lead everyone out and insists that Sumio force Kijima to talk and make it through the exit to tell them. Hiina starts to accomodate Shigeru away. With tears in her eyes, Shigeru checks to make sure Sumio can leave with everyone else. Sumio merely smiles back. The others manage to arrive at the exit door, which had remained intact. Moto asks who should go first. Carrying Matsurigi, Sudō pushes his way through to allow him, the person most in danger, to go first. On the keyboard, he selects Matsurigi and Password No. 7, typing in Sumio Haiba. As the door opens, Sudō pushes Matsurigi through. The door closes and everyone is relieved that he has escaped, but Sudō pushes everyone to just hurry and get through. Hiina steps up to type in Password No. 5, February 29. Just before stepping through the door, she promises to have tea with everyone when they're all done. Next comes Aru, typing in Password No. 4, classmate. Smiling, crying and waving back before stepping through the door, he states that he and Sumio never had a proper meeting, and that they'll play together outside where they'll meet face to face. Up next is Moto, typing in Password No. 3, Ryō Kurisu. Before leaving, he reminisces over having went through the worst three days of his life and claims his nightmare won't be over until Sumio comes back. Sudō instructs Kurisu to leave next, but Kurisu is reluctant to pass through, reflecting on the trouble he caused them and that he shouldn't take Sumio's spot. Interrupting him, Sudō agrees and claims that if he doesn't want to cause any more trouble, he should do as Sumio says and go through the exit door, to believe in him. Finally, Kurisu agrees to and types in Password No. 2, Q-510. Through the door, he calls for Sumio to go home with him together, to the city where their homes are. Remaining are Shigeru and Sudō. Sudō tells Shigeru to go first while he waits for Sumio. With the need to answer Sumio's feelings and for him to make it through, Shigeru types in Password No. 1, HIJACK, and walks through the door. Now alone at the exit door, Sudō notes there being only one escape slot left and hopes that Sudō gets that eighth password from Kijima. Back in the hallway, Sumio watches Kijima as he wakes up again and asks why he protected Sudō. Seeing Kijima's face, Sumio also asks him why his face seems so familiar and what his real motive is. Kijima stutters to claim that he doesn't want anyone getting out. Sumio asserts to him that they do want to get out, to the place where truth lies. Having stepped through the door, Shigeru finds herself in a pitch-black room and wonders if she even escaped after all. A voice calls her over to a spotlight where the others are standing, next to a large panel displaying the status of the participants and the current time: 14:52. Stepping into the spotlight, Shigeru asks what's happening. Hiina makes a count and realizes only Sudō and Sumio are left. Moto is alarmed as he watches the exit door starting to show a few holes. The others start feeling concerned about the two remaining. With the door mostly disintegrated, Sudō makes it through, having typed in the remaining Password No. 6, A24. Everyone is relieved at Sudō having made it, but starts to feel worried as there is still no sign of Sumio. Sudō repents that he's late, but turns his head to find Sumio having just barely made it through the door safely. Excited, Sumio apologizes for being late. Everyone is delighted again now that everyone has made it. Shigeru asks Sumio how he made it out. Sumio explains that he took this "nonexistant 8th password" from Kijima's mind, using his Telepath Talent. He figured that Kijima must have had a password for himself if he tried heading for the exit to stop Sūki. Upon connecting to him, he realized his prediction; he had two passwords: One "to the high school" and one "to the exit". Sumio used the password to the exit, K. Shigeru then asks how Sumio made a connection to Kijima if he was an "enemy", since he's only able to connect to "allies". Sumio claims Kijima isn't an "enemy", that most likely, he had a real motive. Before Sumio could reveal what it is, everyone, including himself, starts to collapse. He notes an image being projected to his head. The computer lists the successful escapees, all seven of them, with 0 failed escapees. Smiling, Sumio proclaims the e-test over and that they'll now meet ǝnígmǝ. Finally, Sumio collapses completely onto the floor, along with everyone else. Walking up to him from the dark, ǝnígmǝ, a figure with chains buckled around his legs, agrees with his statement. Characters in order of appearance #Sumio Haiba #Moto Hasekura #Aru Mizusawa #Shigeru Kurumiya #Hiina Kujōin #Ryō Kurisu #Takemaru Sudō #Jirō Matsurigi #Yūta Kijima #ǝnígmǝ (Kirio Imizuka) Navigation Category:Chapters